Olympe
by xAzur
Summary: Quelques années après la fin de la guerre, Draco Malfoy est contraint de faire appel à son ancien amant maintenant auror Harry Potter, afin qu'il enquête sur le dangereux psychopathe qui en veut à la vie de sa fille.
1. Londres

**Olympe.**

**_« C'est ma fille, ma chair et mon sang ainsi que ma propriété. Elle est à moi et à moi seul. Je ne permettrais pas que l'on remette en question ma paternité. »_**

Lors de leur huitième année à Poudlard, Potter et Malfoy ont vécu une histoire qui résulte d'un savant mélange entre la haine et l'amour : une relation aussi passionnelle que destructrice. Tellement passionnelle et destructrice qu'elle les marqua à vie, laissant de douloureuses cicatrices et des bleus au cœur. Quelques années plus tard, Draco Malfoy se retrouve contraint de devoir faire appel à son ancien amant maintenant auror afin qu'il enquête sur le mystérieux mais néanmoins dangereux psychopathe qui en veut à la vie de sa fille.

**Genres :** Suspens – Romance - Famille.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la création de J.K Rowling. Sauf la petite Olympe et l'exquise Will.

_Chapitre court, mais ce n'est qu'une mise en bouche ^^_

* * *

**Olympe.**

Chapitre premier, Londres.

Le soleil avait disparu depuis quelques heures déjà. Ce soir il n'y avait aucune étoile visible, seul le croissant de lune éclairait le ciel noir de cette glaciale nuit d'hiver. La neige, d'un blanc immaculé, recouvrait la totalité des rues depuis plus de deux jours. Noël approchait à grand pas et la nouvelle année aussi. Au Sud de Londres, dans un quartier pavillonnaire, trois personnes (et demi) visitaient une maison. Draco arpentait les couloirs de cette demeure aux grandes barrières blanches et au vaste jardin individuel, l'air concentré. Elle semblait coquette, simple et surtout propice à ses projets.

**« Il y a deux chambres à l'étage et autant au rez-de-chaussée,** annonça une ravissante afro-japonaise en se matérialisant près du jeune homme. **Quelle sera sa chambre ?**

**- Elle dormira avec moi dans un premier temps,** marmonna-t-il en effleurant un mur lisse de ses doigts.** Cette maison est _parfaite_,** conclu-t-il avec un sourire. **»**

Il poussa les portes de la salle à manger vide de meubles et observa la pièce d'un regard circulaire, l'air immensément satisfait. Pas de doutes, il l'avait bien choisie. Il pivota ensuite vers son amie et la pressa d'aller chercher les deux autres. Quelques secondes plus tard, Blaise Zabini les rejoignait d'un pas lent, un cosy en main. Draco ne put réfréner son empressement en s'approchant de son ancien camarade à Serpentard pour s'abaisser au niveau de l'enfant profondément endormie. Il esquissa l'ombre d'un tendre sourire avant de baiser son petit front tiède. Ses lèvres restèrent un moment sur cette surface à la chaleur réconfortante, semblant totalement fasciné par la respiration lente et profonde qui se percutait dans son cou. Au bout d'un moment bien trop court à son goût il se recula doucement, ne quittant pas son _trésor_ des yeux, puis soupira lourdement. Il guetta les longs cils blonds du bébé frémir et ses paupières tressauter légèrement avant qu'il ne se décide à se relever.

**« Je vous la confie pour la nuit,** déclara-t-il avec résignation en sortant un sac pour bébé miniaturisé de sa poche. **J'ai quelques broutilles à régler. »**

Will, la métisse aux yeux bridés, sautilla hystériquement sous les sourcils froncés de Blaise qui n'avait pas vraiment envie de faire à nouveau du baby-sitting. Mais il était trop tard, Draco s'était déjà enfuit.

**« Je te le dit d'avance : je suis la prochaine qui lui donne son biberon,** prévint la jeune femme en s'emparant du cosy.

**- Et je suppose que tu seras la première à fuir le moment où sa couche sera pleine !**

**- Tu supposes bien chéri,** ria doucement sa petite-amie en disparaissant dans le couloir. **»**

A partir du moment où elle ne me demande pas de lui faire un bébé, moi ça me va, pensa-t-il dans une moue. Puis le grand noir grimaça, redoutant d'avance l'_enfer_ qui l'attendait lorsque que le fléau ambulant de son meilleur ami se réveillera pour répandre couches sales et pleurs incessants. Pourtant, malgré ce qu'il en disait et en pensait, il ne détestait pas sa filleule pour autant, au contraire, lorsque que cette terreur avait les yeux ouvert il lui était presque impossible de penser tellement elle les accaparait. Et justement, cela faisait du bien à Zabini de ne plus penser. Cela lui permettait de moins songer à une certaine brune cultivée et manipulatrice qu'il avait abandonnée à regret quelques années plus tôt. Ce fut après plus de cinq minutes de stoïcisme qu' il se décida à contacter les personnes chargées de faire venir les affaires de son ami blond du Manoir Malfoy.

* * *

Sur le toit d'un des plus hauts immeubles de Londres, Draco contemplait la ville endormie et enneigée d'un œil absent. Il laissait les lames de vent glacial lui mordre la peau du visage et se surprit à sincèrement espérer que ses projets aboutiraient à ce qu'il désirait et que sa _fille_ se plairait loin de Wiltshire et du manoir qui la vue naître. Il ricana doucement. Qui l'aurait cru qu'un jour il serait père d'une blondinette turbulente et têtue ? Surement pas lui, il en aurait grassement ris, à coup sûr.

Il est clair qu'au début, cela n'avait pas été facile d'accepter sa condition de _futur père_, surtout après la façon dont il avait découvert la miraculeuse existence de ce bébé. Il se souvint avoir piqué la colère du siècle, d'abord parce qu'il ne se voyait absolument pas élever un enfant et qu'il détestait l'idée, particulièrement parce qu'il n'avait pas eu de modèle paternel digne de ce nom et craignait de reproduire les même erreurs que Lucius. Draco avait tenté de s'informer sur ce fait rare voir inédit, mais rien à faire : personne ne savait comment cela avait pu arriver et personne ne pouvait l'expliquer. Sa progéniture était bel et bien en gestation, déjà très avancée dans son développement et sa venue au monde semblait inévitable. Il avait donc maudit ce fœtus, répétant à longueur de journée que cette _chose _était une erreur de parcours, une anormalité répugnante et au fur et à mesure des mois sa haine ne fit qu'accroître.

Il avait planifié de supprimer cette immondice dès sa naissance car il ne pouvait faire autrement, le bébé se protégeant efficacement de lui et du monde extérieur par un étrange champ de force. _Olympe_, car ce fut comme cela qu'il la nommât, est devenue une bénédiction à l'instant même où il l'entendit pousser son premier hurlement et où il croisa son regard larmoyant. Il ne put que fondre devant cet être minuscule et adhérer à cette émouvante réalité : il était père et ne pouvait décemment pas se résoudre à tuer sa chair et son sang, même avec toute la haine qu'il avait emmagasiné depuis le commencement de son calvaire. Le prétentieux Draco Malfoy avait fléchi face à plus fort que lui. Il l'avait donc gardé auprès de lui, apprenant à la connaître et à l'aimer.

Ce n'est que très récemment qu'il a repris son poste à Sainte-Mangouste comme médicomage au service d'empoisonnement par potions et plantes et qu'il présenta son _héritière_ à ses parrains : Blaise Zabini et sa copine Will Benson qui devinrent très vite gaga de sa fille. Il avait déménagé de la demeure familiale pour plus de liberté et surtout parce qu'elle regorgeait de mauvais souvenirs que seule la présence d'Olympe avait pu dissiper. Il y avait aussi un autre problème : il avait reçu deux lettres anonymes assez étranges qui clamaient savoir l'identité de la mère de sa fille. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Draco eut peur pour la vie de quelqu'un d'autre. Ce fut à cet instant précis qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il aimait vraiment sa gamine et ferait tout pour la protéger. Absolument tout. Car si jamais son terrible secret venait à être découvert, un certain balafré lui en voudrait énormément et s'éclaterait à le lui faire payer pour le restant de ses jours. Et il voulait éviter cela à tout prix. A tout prix.

* * *

_Au départ, cette histoire devait être un Mpreg, mais j'trouve que le plus intéressant dans ces fictions c'est le "après" et rares sont celles qui le traite. Alors moi j'commence la mienne bien après la grossesse masculine avec officiellement un Draco égal à lui-même et officieusement un Dray papa-poule ! En espérant que cela vous plaira :D ! Par contre, les publications seront très irrégulières. N'hésiter à faire part de vos impressions et de me signaler les fautes qui auraient échappés à mon radar._

_Bises,_ **_xAzur_**.


	2. Fêtes de fin d'année

**Olympe.**

Chapitre second, Fêtes de fin d'année.

**.**

_**7 février 2001**_

_Draco Malfoy a toujours adoré les fêtes de fin d'année. Toujours. Depuis qu'il était bambin, Noël et le Nouvel An étaient les deux événements de l'année qui étaient chers à son cœur. La raison ? C'était lors de ses fêtes de famille que la sienne paraissait plus soudée et plus unie que d'habitude, lors de ses soirées qu'il captait de douces lueurs dans le regard acier que son paternel posait sur lui. Des lueurs aimantes, débordantes de tendresse et tellement sincères que Draco s'était surpris plus d'une fois à attendre impatiemment la fin de l'année pour ne serait-ce qu'entrapercevoir les regards tendres de son père, complètement inexistants le restant de l'année._

_Cependant, les deux fins d'année suivant l'emprisonnement de Lucius Malfoy avaient été bien différentes, mais elles n'avaient pas été désagréables pour autant puisqu'il avait été en compagnie de la personne qu'il aimait et que les regards langoureux et amoureux de son ex compagnon ne remplaceraient jamais ceux de son père certes, mais lui avaient procuré autant de bien être voir plus. Par contre pour le Noël de 2000 et la célébration de l'an 2001, le jeune Malfoy n'avait pas eut le courage de les célébrer, littéralement détruit par sa séparation avec son ancien amant après deux ans de relation. De plus, il avait été malade à en rester clouer au lit des semaines entières sans savoir quelle maladie il couvait. Jusqu'à ce qu'il aille visiter son ancien camarade à Serpentard, Blaise Zabini et que ce dernier lui balance la connerie du siècle :_

**_« Il n'y a plus de doute Dray, tu es enceinte ! »_**

_Le Dray enceinte en question cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, fixant son ami avec calme et impassibilité. Ses lèvres tremblèrent et son nez le démangea furieusement. Soudain, il ne put se retenir plus longtemps et éclata littéralement de rire. Ce fut d'abord un rire hystérique partant dans les aigus puis un rire muet qui lui comprima la gorge tellement cette annonce paraissait inimaginable, en passant par les étranges bruits qu'il émettait entre chaque inspirations et le vacarme qu'il faisait en se frappant convulsivement la cuisse avec hilarité pour se terminer par des larmes de fou rire incontrôlable ainsi que des sanglots étouffés. Rien de bien Malfoyen dans tout ça en somme._

**_« Merlin. J'en pleure tellement ton diagnostic me paraît tiré par les cheveux !_**_ toussota-t-il dans un reniflement peu élégant. **Un homme enceint ? Blaise, tu as sniffé quoi avant que je n'arrive ? Tu dois être sacrément torché pour me sortir une chose pareille !** hallucina-t-il en faisant apparaître un mouchoir. _

**_- Mec, j'suis dans la même faculté que toi en option obstétrique et gynécologie. Ton ventre est aussi énorme qu'un cognard de Quidditch et ma baguette indique clairement qu'il y a une vie là-dedans._**

**_- Ouais bah ta baguette à tort __mec,_**_ répondit-t-il en insistant sur le dernier mot avec mépris. _**_Ça doit être un kyste ou une anomalie dans le genre, mais je ne suis surement pas en cloque. »_**

_Malfoy voulut se relever, mais Blaise l'en empêcha en pointant de nouveau sa baguette sur son ventre anormalement enflé. Un moment passa sans que rien ne se passe et Draco faillit lâcher un soupir agacé, mais un bruit étrange résonna dans la pièce. Des battements. Rapides mais réguliers. Un cœur. Et pas le sien. Bien que son visage aux traits aristocratiques afficha une mine décontenancée toute trace d'amusement définitivement envolée, sa voix demeura mesurée :_

**_« D'accord. Ok. Très bien. Bon. Soit._**_ Il laissa écouler quelques secondes puis se reprit. **Blaise, mon cher ami, tu vas me faire l'immense plaisir de me débarrasser de **_**cette chose_. Tu peux m'ouvrir le bide sans sort d'_****_anesthésie ou me faire avaler une potion dégueulasse, je m'en tape pas mal de la manière dont tu vas procéder en fait. Mais au final, je ne veux plus de _ce truc_ en moi !_**

**_- Premièrement ce n'est pas _une chose_ ni _un truc_, c'est un fœtus qui deviendra dans quelques semaines un bébé. Un enfant, Dray, une vie. Deuxièmement, tu dois être entre ta seizième et ta vingtième semaines, soit cinq mois de grossesse. Et troisièmement, ça veut dire que tu ne peux pas avorter d'une quelconque manière que ce soit alors qu'en plus le cocon dans lequel se trouve __ton__ fœtus est fait à partir de ta magie. Le retirer reviendrait à te soustraire d'une très grosse partie de ta magie et ça te tuerait à coup sûr ! _**

_-_**_ Très bien ! Je trouverais donc un moyen de m'en débarrasser avec ou sans ton aide ! _**_cracha-t-il en se relevant brusquement. **Déjà que je ne sais pas comment ce fœtus est arrivé là, à croire que je suis la version masculine et moderne de la Vierge Marie !** s'écria-t-il en fronçant des sourcils quand il vit son ami tiquer à la mention du mot _vierge_.** Mais tu penses vraiment que je vais m'amuser à jouer au papa alors que la poignée de mangemorts encore en liberté en veulent à ma vie pour être sorti avec l'autre bigleux ? Je refuse de me compliquer encore plus la vie avec ça ! Je ne serais jamais père, ça non ! »**_

_Puis Draco claqua la porte sur les protestations de Zabini. Dehors, quelques flocons tournoyèrent dans les airs avant de recouvrirent lentement mais surement l'asphalte de Londres._

* * *

**~#~**

* * *

_**24 décembre 2002.**_

Au quatorze allée des Baies Sauvages, dans cette maison de style européenne aux grandes barrières blanches et au vaste jardin individuel qui a été récemment emménagée par une famille de trois personnes, un réveil sonnait puissamment à en faire trembler les murs. Agacé par ce vacarme qui durait depuis plus de cinq minutes, Brownie un shih tzu de sept mois, prit les choses en pattes. Il se glissa hors de son panier et gagna la chambre de son second maître dont la porte restait toujours ouverte. Déterminé, il avisa le pied et le bras qui dépassaient sur les côtés du lit et alla lécher énergiquement la paume masculine. Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre : Draco Malfoy se releva en sursaut, encore dans les brumes du sommeil et un filet de bave sur le menton. L'adulte blond jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil et l'éteignit d'un simple mouvement du poignet. Depuis sa grossesse, sa magie était légèrement instable et fourmillait sans cesse au niveau de ses mains, ce qui lui permettait de pratiquer la magie sans baguette sans aucun problème.

Son premier vrai reflex de la journée fut de vouloir dire bonjour à sa princesse, mais cette dernière ne se trouvait pas à ses côtés. Il se suréleva histoire d'être sûr de ne pas l'avoir étouffée avec son corps durant son sommeil et fut rassuré de ne pas la trouver sous lui. D'un pas lent, il se rendit dans la chambre en face de la sienne et grimaça une énième fois devant la décoration faite par son amie Will. Les murs étaient peints de plusieurs violets allant du prune au lilas et les quelques meubles étaient blancs. Quant au sol, c'était du linoléum clair imitation parquet. Le tout agrémenté d'une quinzaine de peluches posés ici et là, de dessins accrochés un peu partout, de jouets traînant dans les coins, d'une grande penderie ouverte et de deux cadres photo géants représentant la maîtresse des lieux. Mais aucune trace de cette dernière, ni dans son lit à barreaux ni cachée derrière son énorme Pikachu. Là, Draco commença à vraiment paniquer. Il ressortit avec hâte de la pièce et fut à moitié soulagé de constater que la barrière de sécurité pour les escaliers n'avait pas été ouverte, mais cela ne lui disait pas pour autant où était son _bébé_.

**« Ollie ?** appela-t-il. **»**

Aucune réponse. Il vérifia la salle de bain et ouvrit chaque placard, il fouilla aussi les toilettes, mais elle ne se trouvait nulle part à l'étage.

**« Ollie ?!** répéta-t-il plus fort avec cette pointe d'angoisse grandissante dans la voix. **»**

Il retourna dans sa chambre et n'eut pas besoin de chercher puisque ses yeux accrochèrent la petite silhouette en une demi-seconde. Elle avait le nez collé à la baie vitrée menant au balcon, semblant émerveillée par quelque chose qui se passait dehors. L'anxiété et la crainte de Draco s'envolèrent aussitôt, vite remplacé par une petite colère.

**« Olympe Nymphadora Malfoy !** tonna-t-il en s'approchant d'elle et en la faisant bondir de surprise. **Ce serait trop te demander que de répondre quand je t'appelle ? J'ai cru que tu t'étais fait enlever ou je ne sais quoi ! Papa a eu très peur, **termina-t-il plus doucement en s'agenouillant près de sa fille. **»**

Olympe le regarda quelques instant puis retourna à sa contemplation, le pouce en bouche. Malfoy fit une pichenette à la petite main de sa progéniture pour qu'elle retire son doigt, ce qu'elle fit en geignant un peu. Avoir une fille aux dents de lapin ou aux dents mal placées étaient bien les dernières choses qu'il voulait ! Il nota dans un coin de son esprit de racheter un nouveau stock de tétines, il ne lui en restait qu'une.

**« Neige,** babilla-t-elle en montrant l'extérieur du doigt. **»**

En effet, il neigeait finement. La neige avait un peu tardé cette année, mais le principal était qu'elle répondait présente depuis maintenant une semaine. Leur quartier avait donc revêtu un élégant manteau blanc en cette veille de Noël. Et que serait un Noël sans neige ? Pas un vrai Noël en tout cas. Heureusement que Draco avait allumé le chauffage à fond dans toute la maison hier soir. Il aimait bien la neige -surtout quand il la regardait tomber bien au chaud chez lui, mais détestait avoir froid. Les deux blonds passèrent un moment indéterminé à être hypnotisé par le paysage enneigé, puis l'adulte se rappela soudainement que s'il voulait pouvoir faire vivre sa morveuse, il ne devait pas oublier de se rendre au travail.

**« Allez princesse, il est temps d'aller prendre un bon bain bien chaud ! »**

Après un bain express qu'ils prirent en même temps –l'avantage d'avoir une baignoire et une douche dans la même salle de bain, Draco prit soin de l'habiller chaudement : un body, un t-shirt, un pull, un collant et un pantalon. Il attacha ses cheveux à la va vite, car Olympe ne supportait pas que l'on touche à sa tignasse moutonneuse pleine de nœuds et de boucles, sous peine d'une crise de larmes garantie. Et Merlin seul sait à quel point Malfoy ne supporte pas de voir ou d'entendre sa fille pleurer, cela faisait ressortir ce qu'il y avait de plus mauvais en lui : son empathie. Il n'avouera jamais que dans ses moments-là, il pleurait avec son bébé : juste histoire de la soutenir dans son calvaire, se justifia-t-il un jour auprès de Blaise.

Ils descendirent déjeuner. Un chocolat chaud dans un bol pour le père et chocolat chaud dans un biberon pour la fille. Quand ils furent enfin prêts et que Brownie avait de quoi survivre pour la journée, ils transplanèrent au Manoir des Malfoy. Draco ne s'attarda pas trop longtemps : il baisa respectueusement la joue de sa mère, largua sa gamine après un gros et long câlin puis transplana à nouveau mais cette fois-ci à Sainte-Mangouste. S'ensuivit une journée de travail à peu près comme les autres : des débiles empoisonnés, le ton tantôt hautain tantôt méprisant de ses collègues à son égard, les œillades dégoûtés des aides-soignants quand il bossait avec eux, les ragots à son sujet qui allaient de bon train dans la salle de garde et cette désagréable impression que quoi qu'il fasse, il sera toujours un mangemort à leurs yeux. Quoi qu'il fasse.

C'était d'ailleurs en partie pour ces comportements hostiles envers sa personne qu'il s'était réfugié dans le monde moldu après qu'il ait appris pour sa grossesse. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un jour il se trouverait en sécurité auprès des personne qu'il avait appris à détester, à dénigrer et à mépriser tout au long de son enfance et de son adolescence. Il ne faisait que travailler dans le monde sorcier (ce qui était déjà très dangereux), mais il pouvait toujours se torcher s'il espérait l'aide du Ministère de la Magie pour sa protection. Même si sa mère et lui avaient été lavé de toutes accusations ou de tous soupçons lors de leur procès suite au décès de Voldemort.

Draco ne faisait plus confiance à son gouvernement, supposant même que le ministère ne soit pas totalement étranger aux tentatives de meurtre dont il a été victime après que lui et Celui-qui-a-Vaincu se soient séparés d'un commun accord. De plus, Olympe n'était même pas inscrite dans le registre des naissances sorciers anglais ou n'importe quel registre de n'importe quel pays d'ailleurs, ce qui voulait dire qu'aux yeux de n'importe quel Ministère de la Magie, la fillette n'existait même pas. Personne n'était au courant de la paternité de Malfoy et de l'existence de sa gamine dans son monde à part sa mère, Blaise et Will. Ce qui était mieux ainsi. Pour sa propre sécurité et celle de sa fille.

**~ # ~**

Quand la nuit tomba, Malfoy rentra au Manoir avec Brownie sous le bras pour dîner avec les deux femmes de sa vie dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Sa mère avait cuisiné tellement de mets savoureux pour cette veille de Noël qu'il doutait fortement qu'ils puissent tout finir en une seule soirée. Olympe semblait très enthousiasme, mangeant avec les mains sous le regard horrifié de son père et celui amusé de sa grand-mère. La fillette en donnait parfois à son chien qui lui léchait goulûment les mains et s'en mettait partout à force de gazouiller des mots intelligibles en faisant de grands gestes dans un semblant de conversation.

Le moment d'ouvrir les cadeaux arriva aux alentours de vingt-deux heures quinze et après avoir nettoyé sa fille, Draco l'aida à ouvrir la montagne de présents qui lui était destiné. Cependant, Olympe fut plus occupée à déchirer les papiers cadeaux en milliers de morceaux ou à s'en faire des chapeaux que de faire attention à ce qu'ils y refermaient : des dizaines de robes, des quinzaine de paires de chaussures hors de prix, des peluches, des jouets à n'en plus finir ainsi qu'un chèque de ses parrains. Elle essaya quand même toutes ses chaussures, une de ses faiblesses avec son chiot Brownie. Elle aime avoir des tonnes de paires et ne peut s'empêcher d'essayer ceux des autres même s'ils sont trop grands pour elle (ce qui lui a valu beaucoup de chutes) _**« Eh bien, j'en connais un qui dépensera une fortune en escarpins et autres souliers pour sa princesse dans quelques années !** _avait un jour ri Blaise._** »** _Ce ne fut que quelques minutes avant les douze coups de minuit que la petite terreur tomba littéralement de sommeil.

Malfoy ne cacha pas son soulagement quand il redescendit dans le grand salon pour rejoindre sa mère après avoir couché son bébé. Il s'assit près de Narcissa et ils commencèrent à regarder les clichés qu'il avait pris durant la soirée avec son appareil photo sorcier. Parfois ils riaient, surtout sur les photos où figuraient Olympe, faisant des poses ou des moues totalement délirantes pour une gamine de son âge. Draco était fière comme un coq en la voyant si vive et si intelligente pour son âge : aucun doute qu'elle avait pris cela du côté des Malfoy !

**« Tu as l'air tellement heureux chéri,** murmura tendrement Narcissa Malfoy en caressant les cheveux de son fils.  
**– Mais je le suis mère. Olympe a rendu ma vie plus _magique_ qu'elle ne l'était déjà**, avoua-t-il en baisant le sourire figée de sa fille. **»**

* * *

**_31 décembre 2002._**

Pour le nouvel an, Draco avait exceptionnellement pris sa journée pour profiter pleinement de sa princesse. Cette dernière commençait à faire de vraies phrases de plus de deux mots et cela fascinait littéralement son père qui voulait absolument être auprès d'elle pour l'aider à s'améliorer. Elle commençait même à s'habiller toute seule. Bon d'accord, ce n'était pas encore ça, mais elle s'était pas si mal débrouillée le matin même pour un début : une couche, son énorme manteau en fourrure et ses basket Adidas préférées. Son père n'aura qu'à lui préparer à l'avance une tenue et elle aurait juste à l'enfiler sans trop de problèmes. La voir évoluer à son rythme comblait Malfoy de bonheur.

Le soir même, il l'aida un peu à enfiler sa petite robe rouge et noire de chez Dior, offert par son parrain Blaise, et à mettre les petites ballerines noires qui allaient avec. Le plus dure fut de lui mettre le nœud assorti à sa tenue dans les cheveux, mais après dix-sept minutes et des litres de larmes, ils furent près pour le nouvel an.

Quand Benson ouvrit sa porte sur les Malfoy, elle poussa un son entre le cri hystérique et le gémissement ravie puis s'extasia complètement sur sa ravissante filleule.

**« Elle est magnifiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiique ! »**

Elle remarqua bien après les yeux rougies de la blondinette et interrogea le père du regard.

**« Elle a appris que pour être belle, une femme devait souffrir,** grimaça-il en plaquant une bise sonore sur la joue fraîche de sa fille. **»**

L'afro-asiatique sembla fortement compatir puis les laissa pénétrer sa demeure. Draco avait longuement hésité à venir passer le nouvel an chez Will et Blaise, ne voulant pas risquer de révéler au grand jour sa paternité, mais son amie avait beaucoup insisté en lui promettant que les invités étaient exclusivement Moldus étant donné qu'elle était une née Moldue (ou une Sang de Bourbe, comme l'aurait-il _affectueusement_ nommé s'il l'avait connu à l'époque de Poudlard). A force d'avoir trop pleuré, Ollie s'assoupit rapidement, ce qui arrangea pas mal son père qui ne voulait pas trop l'exposer au cas où un sorcier traînerait dans le coin. Manquerait plus que l'on découvre le second grand métier de sa vie : être papa. L'humiliation ultime pour le Malfoy qu'il était !

Le blond l'installa dans la chambre de ses amis, certain que personne ne pourrait la déranger. Cependant, il hésita quand même un peu à s'éloigner d'elle, redoutant qu'il lui arrive un quelconque malheur. On ne savait jamais, elle pouvait très bien tomber du lit ou même s'étouffer sous les couvertures ! Ouais, être devenu papa avait légèrement rendu notre Draco plus paranoïaque que d'habitude, mais juste _légèrement_. Malfoy mit bien un quart d'heure à se décider à quitter la chambre de Will et de Blaise et quand il le fit enfin, il tomba sur un jeune couple fort sympathique en descendant au rez-de-chaussée avec qui il commença à discuter, presque instantanément à l'aise. Avec le temps, il avait appris à apprécier les Moldus puisqu'il vivait parmi eux depuis presque deux ans. Ce fut avec ravissement qu'il se laissa inviter à prendre l'apéro en leur compagnie. Ce n'était finalement pas une mauvaise idée ce réveillon du nouvel an.

**~ # ~**

Alors que Will sortait de sa salle de bain après s'être refait une petite beauté, elle passa près de sa chambre et entendit des geignements. Elle s'y rendit et constata que sa filleule s'était réveillée et semblait déboussolée.

**« Wiwi !** la héla Olympe dès qu'elle la vit, tendant les bras pour être portée. **»**

Elle arrangea les vêtements et l'allure de la blondinette, puis se précipita au rez-de-chaussée pour aller ouvrir à la personne qui venait de sonner. Elle chercherait Draco après. Quand l'afro-antillaise ouvrit sa porte, elle fut surprise de tomber nez à nez avec sa partenaire du moment au boulot.

**« Hermione ? Mais que fais-tu là ? Tu m'avais dit que tu fêtais le nouvel an avec tes parents !**

**- C'est toujours le cas. Mais je viens de finir le boulot et comme j'ai bouclé ton dossier, je suis venu te le donner,** sourit la brune en farfouillant dans son sac à la recherche du dit dossier. **»**

Will avisa l'horloge près de l'entrée qui indiquait presque vingt et une heure et demi et darda Hermione d'un regard réprobateur, la réprimandant silencieusement de son surmenage.

**« Il pouvait attendre une semaine de plus ce dossier, tu sais. Aller entre, **l'invita la métisse en s'effaçant de son passage. **Tu tombes bien, en fait ! Je voulais te remercier pour avoir envoyé tous ses elfes à mon cabinet. Les séances se passent bien, certains ont même commencé à se livrer à moi. La plupart ont aussi accepté mon invitation à passer le réveillon de Noël aux côtés de mon petit ami et moi. On a passé une très bonne soirée. Sans toi, ça ne serait jamais arrivé. Merci, vraiment ! »**

Suite à cela, Hermione rougit légèrement puis sourit à sa nouvelle amie. Elle lui tendit ensuite le dossier et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'elle remarqua l'enfant dans les bras de Will, qui la regardait d'un air étrangement sérieux.

**« Coucou toi ! **

**- Bonsoir, **marmonna Olympe d'une voix timide.

**- Elle est vraiment mignonne. Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? **demanda Hermione à Will en s'extasiant face au bambin.

**- Elle se nomme Ollie et c'est ma filleule, **lui répondit Will en caressant les cheveux de la petite.

**- C'est jolie comme surnom. Où est sa mère ? **osa la jeune femme brune.

**- Elle n'a pas de mère,** claqua sèchement la voix de Malfoy qui venait de d'entrer dans le champ de vision d'Hermione, soulagé d'avoir trouvé son bébé. **»**

Il s'empara avec brusquerie de son enfant qui râla un peu d'être arrachée de la poitrine moelleuse et confortable de sa marraine. Blaise apparut lui aussi à ses côtés pour calmer la colère naissante de son ami blond.

**« C'est ma fille, ma chair et mon sang ainsi que ma propriété. Elle est à moi et à moi seul. Je ne permettrais pas que l'on remette en question ma paternité. »**

Sur ce, il s'en alla, laissant les trois autres un peu surpris de son emportement un peu exagéré. Hermione fixait le dos de Malfoy qui s'éloignait, n'en revenant pas de la révélation qu'elle venait d'entendre. Ce fut Will qui reprit contenance en première après s'être raclée la gorge. Elle fit les présentations :

**« Blaise, voici ma collègue : Hermione Weasley.**

**– On se connaît,** sourit Hermione en le détaillant du regard.

- **On était tous les deux à Poudlard, **renchérit Blaise d'une voix étrange.** »**

C'était que Granger était devenue séduisante avec le temps, surtout avec sa mèche framboise parmi ses cheveux châtains. Ce qui rappela douloureusement au grand noir leur huitième année et leur torride liaison. Lui qui avait tout fait pour l'oublier, voilà qu'elle travaillait avec sa petite-amie. Plus maudit que lui, ça n'existait pas.

* * *

Donc voilà, chapitre plus long. J'attends vos avis avec impatience :)

A suivre : Chapitre troisième, Harry Potter.


End file.
